


We're sick like animals (we play pretend)

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Torres Family [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Sort of background homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Unlike his siblings, Tyler isn't perfect. Easy to anger, liar, borderline cheater..then just like every story, there's the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spliting it into two parts as I wanted to see how people feel about it. 
> 
> Idea for this borrowed from another pairing, which if you watched the show will know who 😊
> 
> I plan on writing more in this series so not everything will be wrapped up in part 2.
> 
> Title is from the song Animal by Neon Trees (the Chase Holfelder cover).

Growing up in a large family wasn't the worst thing he guessed..but it sure made mornings pretty hectic.  
  
Tyler huffed and pounded on the bathroom door. "Come on Gabe! Other people need to use the bathroom too!"  
  
"Sucks for you!" Gabe shouted back through the door.  
  
Cam came out of his room rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you use mom and dads bathroom or Rissa's?"  
  
Tyler rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. "You _know_ mom and dad don't let us use their bathroom, and Rissa _bit me_ the last time I tried using her bathroom!" He still found it completely unfair that Clarissa got her own bathroom being the only girl, even though she was still a kid and he'd be 18 in a year but yet..he still shared a bathroom with his brat brothers.  
  
"You know what nevermind." Tyler said with a huff. "I'll just head out to the shed."  
  
Cam shrugged still half asleep despite being woken up an hour ago.  
  
Tyler headed down the stairs passing his parents as he went towards the back door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ellie asked, eyeing the t-shirt and sweatpants he slept in.  
  
"To use the shed bathroom, I don't see why you just won't let me stay out there! That way I don't have to fight to use the bathroom every morning." Tyler grumbled.  
  
"I want you in the house, Tyler." Ellie said sternly. "When you turn 18 you can move out there but until then your room is upstairs."  
  
He rolled his eyes making Nick's eyes narrow.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at your mother." Nick said, swallowing his coffee before giving a stern look.  
  
It only made him tempted to roll his eyes more. "Whatever." He mumbled. "I'll be back in to take the brats to school."   
  
Not waiting for them to say anything else he headed out the door, walking to the decent sized shed in the back corner of the large yard. He sighed as he walked inside. This was his only safe haven from the chaos inside the house, his getaway since he was fourteen.  
  
His parents had transformed the shed into a small living space. It wasn't anything big just a space big enough for some shelves, a small couch, a bed, and a small bathroom. Other than not having a kitchen it was fully functioning. His dad and Grandpa Gibbs had done it as just a project (and for a few months his cousin Amanda lived in it when she lost her job and had trouble getting back on her feet), but when he turned fourteen and started driving his parents crazy with not having any place to escape his siblings, his mom had told him to make the space his own.  
  
No one else came in here or even around the shed but him, it was his job to maintain it and keep it clean. As long as he didn't betray the trust they put in him being out here for hours on his own.  
  
He had made it his own. In the corner was the bed he only used for naps (seeing as how he wasn't allowed to stay the night out here), a small loveseat, a punching bag in the opposite corner, a bookcase overflowing with books, and across from the loveseat was an old TV of his.  
  
Taking out his phone to check the time he cursed and tossed it on the couch, hurrying to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Minutes later he ran back into the house.  
  
"Just in time." Nick teased, tossing Tyler a granola bar. "Don't forget you have to-"  
  
"-Pick Clarissa up after school, I know dad. What am I supposed to do with her if the coach calls for emergency football practice?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "You'll figure it out, and if you can't then let us know maybe Jack or Jimmy can get her."  
  
Tyler sighed inwardly. He forgot they had a new case, meaning neither of his parents could get her. Luckily he wouldn't have Gabe and Cam too, both had their own after school activities (Gabe soccer and Cam art club) until their parents could get them after work. If only Grandpa Gibbs wasn't in Paris, then _he_ could have got Clarissa.  
  
"Okay!" Ellie came rushing downstairs. "They should be down soon-" She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, Tyler made a face as he wiped his cheek making his mom smack his arm. "You'll always be my baby, so deal with it mister."  
  
Nick chuckled and pulled her towards the door. "Come on babe, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now and then I'll make _you_ deal with moody boss mode McGee."  
  
"Oh I don't think so! I dealt with him last time!" Ellie was quickly out the door.  
  
Tyler chuckled. "You're such a liar dad, Uncle Tim doesn't care if you're a few minutes late."  
  
"Yeah but she doesn't know that." Nick said with a smirk. "Tim always plays along with it, it's just too much fun messing with her!"  
  
He scoffed and waved bye to his dad who was out the door the second Ellie started holding down the cars horn impatiently.  
  
Looking at the time on his phone again he rolled his eyes. He moved to the steps and shouted up. "You brats have five minutes to get down here or I'm leaving you!"  
  
Protests were shouted back down and in seconds three sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs. They all knew he really would leave them (It was one time, honestly).  
  
They headed out to his car and were on their way to school. Cam and Clarissa were first at the elementary school. Cam quickly got out shouting a bye, Tyler got out to walk Clarissa to the normal spot he dropped her off at (he once didn't and she ran off when she spotted a dog).  
  
"Okay munchkin, I'll be here to pick you up after school but I might have practice so Aunt Jack or Uncle Jimmy might be coming to get you from there."  
  
Clarissa nodded smiling up at him. "Kay Ty!"  
  
"Alright, see ya later." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged back before she pulled away and skipped to where her class was gathered.  
  
Next he dropped Gabe off at the middle school. He looked reluctant to get out, setting off alarms in Tyler's gut. "What's up? Usually you're all for going to school."  
  
Gabe nervously picked at a loose thread on his backpack. "There's just- this kid that's been bothering me."  
  
Tyler's jaw clenched as soon as the words left his mouth. Sure he could be a jerk to his siblings, but they were _his siblings_. "Yeah? What's he been doing?"  
  
"Just saying things.."  
  
"What things?" Tyler pressed. Gabe's face turned a little pale as he shook his head refusing to answer. Tyler sighed. "Fine. At least keep in mind that it's your last year here, then you'll be in high school and no one will think twice of messing with you as long as I'm there."  
  
Gabe nodded mumbling a thanks before reluctantly getting out. Tyler watched closely as his brother kept his head down, alarms going off again as his classmates stared at him the whole way before quickly looking away once they caught a glance. This was way more than just one bully.  
  
He'd find out eventually no matter if Gabe told him or not. His hands tightened on the wheel as he drove to school. _No one_ picked on his little brother but him.  
  
By the time he got to school himself, he could feel a slight anger just under the surface.  
  
And just his luck the first person he encounters on his way inside the school that he knows is _her_.  
  
Tyler accidentally walked into her as he came in the door and she was heading out.  
  
He scowled down at her. "Watch it Reagan."  
  
"You walked into me, Torres." She said, glare in place.  
  
"School starts in ten minutes, where the hell are you going?"  
  
She scoffed and shoved past him. "None of your damn business, don't you have something else to do? A cheerleader perhaps?"  
  
Tyler grinned cockily, shouting back as she walked away. "It's okay to be jealous, _sweetheart_!" He chuckled seeing her give him the finger without turning around.  
  
His friends were hanging out at their usual spot, at the bench in front of the windows that overlooked the courtyard. Lance his fellow teammate and Anna, cheerleader and Lance's girlfriend.  
  
"Dude, it's been three years." Lance pointed out. "Why are you still on that?"  
  
Tyler narrowed his eyes. "On what?"  
  
"What he means to say is-" Anna interrupted, giving Lance a pointed look. "Why are you still bothering Alyssa."  
  
"Why do you guys care?" He couldn't help but snap. His normal defensive attitude whenever they brought it up coming out. Friends or not, they didn't need to know.  
  
Lance held his hands up. "Cool it man, I'm just asking. Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"  
  
"Yeah well keep the questions to yourself. Reagan is a bitch who makes it too easy, that's why." He spat. He turned and walked away, clenching his jaw.  
  
When homeroom was over and he was sitting in his seat watching everyone walk into the first class of the day, he watched her walk in and take a seat on the opposite side of the room. His eyes kept shifting over to her all throughout class.  
  
Alyssa Reagan, the only person at school that hadn't fallen for his friendly personality and charming self (hey he was just being honest). She hated his guts ever since Freshman year when he accidentally spilled soda all over her during lunch, he had tried apologizing but Alyssa had threw her own drink in his face before storming out. In the back of his mind he could still remember the quick glance of watery eyes as everyone laughed at her before she ran. To her, it was war.  
  
What continued was a long line of pranks, getting each other detention, and insults thrown whenever they crossed paths. If he was honest, it had calmed between them a lot since their Junior year started, but he didn't think anyone even noticed.  
  
He knew exactly why too.  
  
Tyler let his eyes roam over her, when he got back up to her face she was looking right at him. Her lips turned into a small smirk, one that let him know she knew exactly what he was doing before she looked back at their teacher. When he himself had turned away from her, he could feel her now staring at him. Tyler turned and gave her a smirk in return. No one noticed the exchange, just like they've been missing them all since school started for the year.  
  
When class was over Tyler was tempted to wait for her to come out, but instead a peppy dark haired girl in a cheerleaders uniform came bouncing up and latched herself onto his arm.  
  
"Ty!" She giggled. "You didn't come see me before homeroom." Tyler plastered on a fake smile as she pouted.  
  
"Sorry baby." He said before kissing her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Was late taking my siblings to school."  
  
"I missed you." She cooed, hand on his chest. "My parents won't be home until late, come over?"  
  
Tyler shook his head. "As much as I want to, I can't. I need to watch Clarissa after school." Thankfully he didn't even need to make up an excuse this time.  
  
Lacy sighed dramatically. "Fine." That pout she thought was sexy making its way back onto her lips. "Can you at least ditch your friends at lunch?"  
  
At that moment Alyssa walked by them, their eyes meeting as she did. Her lips twitched into an amused smirk only he saw. Tyler lowered his eyes to her ass, watching her walk away. He could feel the fire in his veins she always brought out, a fire that used to be anger that now morphed into another kind.  
  
Which is why he looked back at Lacy, clueless as always, and agreed to meet behind the bleachers at lunch. She could never extinguish the fire completely, but it was better than nothing.  
  
After lunch he dropped into the seat of his next class, hair a little more messed up than that morning, and his body more relaxed than it had been.  
  
Alyssa who sat next to him in the back row snorted. "Way to be obvious Torres."  
  
He looked at her with a lopsided grin. "Like I said, no need to be jealous."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm so jealous of your airhead slut of a girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. "Unlike her, I don't have to get on my knees to keep a guy."  
  
With a chuckle Tyler leaned in, lips close to her ear and hand sliding up her leg slowly under the shared table. "Yeah? That's too bad, it was a pretty damn good view from where I was standing."  
  
Alyssa smiled at him sweetly, fakeness practically dripping off as she grabbed her pen. He knew what was coming seconds before she did it but that didn't stop the hiss of pain leaving him when she stabbed him in the leg with it.  
  
"Mr. Torres, Ms. Reagan..I don't have to separate you two, do I?" Mrs. Davis asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
All eyes turned to them, Alyssa plastering on that fake smile once more. "No Mrs. Davis, Tyler just banged his knee against the desk that's all."  
  
Tyler gave a grimace, feeling the pain still in his leg. Mrs. Davis gave them a look but went back to her lecture.  
  
"God you _are_ a bitch." Tyler mumbled.  
  
"And you're an asshole."  
  
He grinned at her. "Guess that means it's just meant to be." Tyler teased.  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes, shaking her head before looking up front. He stared at her a little stunned, he had expected her to insult him or maybe step on his foot. Instead there was a slight blush to her cheeks and an odd swooping sensation went through his stomach at the sight.  
  
He didn't bother her for the rest of the class.  
  
School was out two hours later and Tyler rushed down the hall, Mr. Milner had kept him after class to talk about his essay, which meant if he didn't hurry he'd be late picking up Clarissa. Late picking up Gabe and Cam was one thing, but late to pick up his baby sister? It left an unsettled feeling in his chest.  
  
Which is why as he rushed through the now already empty school, he almost missed the sight of Alyssa grabbing a bag from the janitors closet. He saw her with it before so he knew it was hers. But why would she be-  
  
He stopped short, making sure to stay hidden around the corner while she went through the bag..filled with clothes? Tyler noticed a slump to her shoulders he never saw during school, she took out what looked like a towel and a shampoo bottle right before going into the girl's locker room.  
  
Pieces of the puzzle suddenly now were in place in his head and he had to lean against the wall as the thought made his stomach twist.  
  
Unlike the other girls at school she seemed to wear the same outfits more constantly, the way she would save food from lunch if she could (okay so he watched her sometimes, big deal), conversations he'd hear the end of between her and her only friend Kathy about coming over to shower or wash her clothes before Kathy's strict parents came home from work (he had tried not to think too much about hearing that as it had been odd at the time), and the way she closed off during projects when it was suggested going to her house.  
  
Was Alyssa _living_ at the school?  
  
A ding from his phone broke him out of his thoughts. He cursed as he glanced at the text. Coach was demanding an emergency football practice to get ready for their game next week, just like Tyler had thought that morning. Which meant bringing Clarissa back to the school with him, all the while trying to find someone to look after her.  
  
Tyler kept thinking about Alyssa as he drove to pick up his sister.  
  
There had to be _something_ he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the biggest fan of how part 2 came out but I hope you like it regardless!

Tyler ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Coach gave him a few minutes to sort out what he was doing with Clarissa which he was thankful for but..there wasn't anyone to come get her.   
  
His parents case had taken a turn, and now everyone including Jack and Jimmy were busy. He couldn't ask Lance or Anna as they went to the movies and wouldn't be answering their phones, he could ask Lacy because he knew she'd do it just to try and look like a good girlfriend..but Clarissa just like the rest of his family hated her. Lacy watching her would most likely end in a crying and screaming match, with Lacy being the one crying.  
  
And he really hated when she cried (at first he thought it was 'cause she was a girl..but really she was just fucking annoying when crying).   
  
Clarissa sat next to him on the bleachers, feet swinging as she hummed a little tune. He figured she'd be alright if he left her here by herself, but all his attention would be on practice which meant he couldn't constantly look to make sure she was okay.   
  
But then he spotted Alyssa crossing the outer part of the field heading to the parking lot.   
  
"Hey Rissa, stay right here for second okay?"  
  
Once she nodded, he got up and jogged over.  
  
"Hey Reagan!"  
  
He could see her body tense for a second before turning around. "What do you want Torres?"  
  
"I kind of need a favor."  
  
Alyssa snorted. "And why would I do you a favor?"  
  
"Look, I just need you to look after my sister while I practice."  
  
She crossed her arms with a smirk. "What do I get in return?"   
  
"A place to stay for a little while." He said without thinking, he cursed himself inside his head. While driving back to school he thought of how to help her..but he was supposed to do it smoothly not just tell her!  
  
Alyssa tensed again, a dark look on her face as her eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you know?"  
  
"I don't know anything." He huffed. "Just that you've been staying at the school, and you go over to Kathy's to do things like laundry. I don't know why or how-"  
  
"Good 'cause it's none of your damn business." She snapped.  
  
"Look, there's this shed in our backyard that no one uses but me. It has an actual bed you can sleep in, TV you can watch, a bathroom..if you want, you can stay there for a bit."   
  
He watched as her tense shoulders loosened, the dark look gone from her face and if he didn't know any better..looked a little sad. "I still have your number, I'll text you my address and an hour after practice is over you can come around."   
  
"Fine." She mumbled. "But this better not be some trick."  
  
"No tricks this time, scouts honor."  
  
Alyssa scoffed. "You were never a scout, were you?"  
  
"Uh..no."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get it over with then."  
  
Tyler nodded, leading the way back to where Clarissa was sitting doodling in a notebook he gave her.   
  
"Hey Rissa, good news I found someone to keep you company while I practice!"  
  
Clarissa didn't look up from her drawing. "Is it Lacy? 'Cause mommy told daddy she was a slut-" Tyler groaned as Alyssa coughed behind him trying to cover up a laugh. "-and I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound nice."   
  
Leave it to his mom. She wasn't one to really judge and was one of the most kind hearted people he knew, but if one person really made Ellie Torres' blood boil it was Lacy Thompson. He heard plenty whispered conversations about her being a bad influence on him (Ha! He wasn't a saint himself), and how she was worried about him if he kept dating her. His dad never said much about Lacy, but Tyler didn't miss the annoyed looks or rolling of his eyes that hinted at his dislike.  
  
"No it's not Lacy!" Tyler sighed. "Rissa this is my friend Alyssa, Alyssa this is Clarissa."  
  
Clarissa's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Our names are almost the same!"   
  
Alyssa's lips twitched. "That's because we're cool." She gave Tyler a look. "Unlike your brother here."  
  
"Yeah!" Clarissa nodded, grin on her face. "You're not cool Ty! Go away!"  
  
"Wha-" He glared at Alyssa who was trying not to smirk. "I should have known this was a bad idea.."   
  
"Yo Torres!" One of his teammates called. "Coach says to get your ass over here!"  
  
He rubbed his forehead before bending down to give Clarissa a kiss on the head. "Be good, got it?"  
  
She beamed up at him. "Kay Ty!"  
  
Tyler turned his back to head to the middle of the field, completely missing the way Alyssa's eyes softened at the gesture she just witnessed.   
  


* * *

  
  
"So.." Alyssa sat next to the little girl she was tasked with watching. "You don't like your brothers girlfriend?"  
  
Clarissa's face scrunched up as she nodded. "She pretends to be nice, but she's icky." She then gestured for Alyssa to come closer. Curious she did, Clarissa looking to make sure Tyler was still away before whispering. "She has other boyfriends!"  
  
Alyssa already knew that, hell she wouldn't be surprised if the bitch slept with half the football team. But for Clarissa's sake she pretended to be shocked. "Wow! She doesn't sound very nice."  
  
"Mmhmm! I heard her on the phone before! She thinks I'm _stupid_ and can't understand. You can't tell Ty!"  
  
"I promise I won't say a word." Not like it'd matter, Alyssa knew for a fact Tyler already knew. Their relationship wasn't built on love or even like, anyone who paid attention knew Tyler and Lacy were just together for the image and benefits. At one point she _thinks_ they did have feelings for each other, way back in their Freshman year. There had been a dance and Alyssa remembers the way they had looked on the dance floor from her own spot with her date, looking at each other with soft smiles and the way they held each other as they swayed. What happened to them between then and now she had no idea, but Tyler didn't care one bit about Lacy fooling around with other guys.   
  
Especially considering their.. _moment_ , during summer vacation.   
  
She shoved that thought back, hard.   
  
"Is he a good brother?" Alyssa asked.   
  
"Yeah! Sometimes he can be a butthead, but Ty always looks after us!"  
  
"Us..you have two other brothers, right?"  
  
Clarissa nodded. "Yup! Gabe and Cam! I like them too, but Ty is my favorite."   
  
Alyssa couldn't help but smile at the adoration in her voice as she talked about Tyler. As Clarissa went back to drawing (she was positive it was a drawing of her family, but there were a lot of stick figures on that paper), she turned to look at the field. Her eyes located Tyler right away, if she had to be honest..damn did he look _good_ in his jersey. There was no doubt that Tyler Torres was attractive, but after their..experience together during the summer, she struggled not to just shove him against a locker and make out with him. _Curse him and his stupid hot self_ she thought with a grumble.   
  
And now..now he was offering her _help_? Could she really do it? It wasn't the hiding from his parents and siblings that she knew would happen that was keeping her conflicted, but it would mean seeing Tyler more and being on _his_ home turf.   
  
She couldn't deny though that a part of her (a very small part, alright!) could feel that little thrill she got whenever her and Tyler egged each other on, when he made suggestive comments that she so badly wanted him to act on.   
  
No matter what though, she really needed somewhere to stay..and there'd be a _bed_. It had been a while since she slept in an actual bed.   
  
_Fuck_ she was taking his offer (and if it somehow changed things more between them..that'd just be a bonus).   
  


* * *

  
  
Tyler was getting a headache. All the way home all Clarissa talked about was how 'awesome' Alyssa was, and how she should be his girlfriend not Lacy. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of the what ifs, but Lacy was... _Lacy_. She annoyed the hell out of him, wasn't the best person ever, but at one point she had been _the girl_ and he to her had been _the guy._ No matter how toxic their relationship is- both of them had trouble letting go. Everyone just assumed they were still together for the popular jock and popular cheerleader image, but the truth was it ran much deeper than that.   
  
Thankfully when they got home his parents were just coming home too with Gabe and Cam in tow, which distracted Clarissa.   
  
As his mom tried to rope everyone into watching a movie, Tyler quickly made up an excuse about too much homework.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ellie frowned. "You work hard, maybe you should take a break."   
  
Nick gave her a 'what?!' look. "Am I hearing things or did the parent that's a _nerd_ just try and convince our son to not do his homework?"   
  
"Oh shut up." She said with a laugh, giving his arm a shove. "Everyone needs a break every now and then!"  
  
Tyler felt that small bit of guilt creeping in but he shoved it back down. Yeah he lied to his parents about how he was doing in school, but they had three other kids who did well so why would it matter if he didn't? He was the screw up after all, the overlooked and unimportant one.  
  
He made his excuses about going to the shed to do his homework, prepared to wait and see if Alyssa showed up.  
  
But as he stepped outside he saw her leaning against the side of the shed.   
  
"You do realize someone could have seen you, right?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Relax, I've had enough practice."  
  
He frowned as they moved into the shed. "Can I just ask- why aren't you living with your parents? Or anyone for that matter, you're not even 18 yet."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you- but if I find out anyone at school knows, I'm kicking you in the balls so hard you'll be tasting them." She threatened, Tyle cringed but nodded. "My parents ditched when I was young, been in foster care ever since. Some homes I was placed in were okay but others.." Alyssa shook her head. "My current foster parents only care about the small check they get for taking care of me, as long as I show up when we get visits, they don't care what I do."  
  
"But why not stay there? Wouldn't staying with people who ignore you be better than not having anywhere?"   
  
"I did until this summer, the husband Warren is a bit of a creep who only seems to be getting worse the older I get so I left."   
  
Tyler's jaw clenched at the thought along with his fists. Alyssa eyed the movement but didn't say a word. "I'm-"  
  
"If you say you're sorry, I'm punching you."  
  
He closed his mouth. Her punches _hurt_.   
  
"And if this is you pitying me or if you act differently now that you know, I'll just go back to staying at school."  
  
Tyler rolled his eyes. "At least give me some credit."  
  
Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him quickly before finally looking around the shed. She walked over to his bookcase, fingers trailing along the spine of them as she read the titles. "Wow you actually _read_?"  
  
"Just 'cause I don't do well in school, doesn't mean I'm dumb." He said with a scoff.   
  
"Really? Never would have guessed with the dumbass way you act at school." She said back, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.  
  
"My mom loves reading." He shrugged. "All of us seem to get that from her."   
  
Alyssa nodded. "I'm guessing you spend a lot of time out here."  
  
"Yeah." He moved closer, only stopping when her back was against his chest. He grinned when he heard her small intake of breath, but she didn't move away. "So you'll be seeing a lot more of me if you stay." Tyler leaned in, lips close to her ear and his hands moving to rest on her hips. "Your choice."  
  
"I'm not scared off that easy."   
  
"Or maybe you just want a repeat of a certain summer night." He said in her ear, voice low.   
  
Alyssa purposely pressed herself back against him. Tyler bit his tongue hard at the feeling of her. He could easily get what he so badly wanted, but giving in wasn't part of the game.   
  
"Only in your dreams, Torres."   
  
He couldn't stop the low groan that escaped him as she shifted her hips just right before moving away from him.  
  
"You're a cruel woman." He grumbled at her.  
  
Alyssa threw her head back and laughed. "I'd say sorry but..we both know I'm not."   
  


* * *

  
  
Tyler didn't come back to the house until dinner time, Cam and Clarissa were at the kitchen table doing their homework while his parents were talking in low voices in the living room.   
  
"We ordered some pizza for dinner." Ellie said when she spotted him. "It should be here soon, can you go upstairs and-"  
  
His dad got up as the doorbell rang, he came back a minute later with the pizza boxes.  
  
"Pizza!" Cam and Clarissa shouted, shoving their homework away as they ran to the counter where Nick placed the pizzas.  
  
"Hey you thieves!" Nick joked, lightly smacking their hands away when they went to grab. "As the one who paid for it-" With a grin he quickly snatched a slice. "-I get one first!"  
  
"Dad!" Was shouted followed by groans.   
  
Ellie rolled her eyes. "Excuse me! As the mom-" She reached over the two and grabbed a slice. "I get one first too!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She only playfully stuck out her tongue while Nick took pity on them, handing them plates to grab what they wanted.   
  
"Can you go get Gabe?"  
  
Tyler laughed under his breath and nodded. "Sure mom."   
  
He got to Gabe's door, hand ready to knock when he heard the sounds of loud sniffling. Tyler frowned at the closed door before knocking.  
  
"Mom wants you down for dinner, we got pizza." He called through the door. He listened as there was more sniffling but quieter this time.   
  
"I'll be down in a second!" Gabe called back, sounding stuffy.  
  
Tyler huffed, not giving a shit as he opened the door. Gabe glared at him.   
  
"I told you-"  
  
"What's with the crying?" Tyler asked. "And don't lie to me, I heard you and your eyes say it all."  
  
"It's nothing, can we just go eat-" Gabe got up, moving to the door but Tyler blocked him.  
  
"Is it that kid that you told me was bothering you?"   
  
"Just let it go Ty!"   
  
"No! Give me his name-"   
  
Gabe scoffed. "No way!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Because I don't need your help! If I give you his name you're just gonna punch him." Gabe shoved Tyler's arm away that was blocking him. "Not every problem can be solved by punching someone a few times in the face, I can handle it myself!"  
  
"Gabe-"  
  
"Leave it, Ty!"  
  
Tyler sighed, letting him leave the room. He heard Gabe go into the bathroom, throwing cold water on his face to hide the fact he'd been crying.  
  
He turned to leave himself when a notebook Gabe obviously shoved under his pillow to hide last minute was sticking out. Tyler waited until he heard him go down the stairs before grabbing it.  
  
His blood immediately boiled and a sick feeling rose in his stomach when he pulled it out.   
  
Covering the notebook..Gabe's notebook, were different homophobic slurs either written on or scratched into it. Tyler felt his hands shake in anger as he flipped through it. Pages that were covered in Gabe's notes were now tainted with harsh cruel words written all over in multiple people's handwriting.  
  
Tyler didn't give a shit if the facts were true, if Gabe really was gay, all he knew was that there would be paypack. He breathed in and out deeply through his nose to calm himself a little.   
  
For now he'd put it out of his mind, only because there would be a time to blow up about this and now wasn't it.  
  
And he had to get around his parents later to sneak Alyssa some pizza. It was only fair he fed her, right?   
  
He hid the notebook back in its place, pretending he didn't know a thing when he got downstairs.   
  


* * *

  
  
When Tyler asked her to stay, he honestly didn't think about everything. Like the fact he normally used the shed bathroom in the mornings, and it'd be suspicious if he suddenly stopped.   
  
And so he went out the next morning, and for a second he even forgot Alyssa was staying there.   
  
Which explained why he just walked in, right as Alyssa was coming out of the bathroom in a towel to grab clothes.  
  
"Torres!" She scolded, quickly making sure her towel was covering.   
  
Now..a decent guy would have said sorry or at least covered his eyes or walked out. Tyler..wasn't that guy. Instead he looked her over, the towel barely covering her. Alyssa could have also grabbed her clothes and quickly went back in the bathroom, she instead stood there scowling at him.  
  
"Would have been nice to know ahead of time." She scolded.   
  
Tyler shrugged with a smirk. "Where's the fun in that? Then I wouldn't have got a nice view this morning."  
  
"Perv."   
  
"Eh, I won't argue with that." He winked at her. "But it's not like you seem to mind."  
  
A light blush formed on her cheeks. Tyler felt that stupid swooping sensation in his stomach again.   
  
"I'm going to change." She grumbled, shooting him a glare.   
  
Tyler watched closely as she bent down to grab her clothes that she dropped in surprise when he came in. He almost groaned out loud at the way the towel rising up gave him the smallest peek at what was underneath.   
  
Alyssa looked over her shoulder right before shutting the bathroom door, giving him a grin. He fucking knew she bent over like that on purpose.   
  
It was official, this idea of his would be the death of him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes not everything was wrapped up in this fic as it's a series that I could see myself continuing. 
> 
> If you want to see more of Tyler or Tyler/Alyssa, maybe Gabe, or even Tyler/Lacy back when they were Freshman, let me know! Your positive comments and love for Tyler have made me love him more 😊


End file.
